fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wilbered/Transcript
This is the transcript for the film, Wilbered. THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED | R | Restricted (MPAA) | | UNDER 17 REQUIRES ACCOMPANYING PARENT OR ADULT GUARDIAN |@ | Strong Violence, A Rape, Disturbing Images and Language, and for Brief Sexuality/Nudity and Some Drug Use | BY THE CLASSIFICATION AND RATING ADMINISTRATION (MPAA)@ MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org Opening Logos *2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo *2015 BH Tilt logo *2015 WWE Studios logo *2005 The Weinstein Company logo *2013 Paramount Pictures logo *2016 Skydance Media logo *2013 Bad Robot Productions logo *2007 Hyde Park Entertainment logo *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4Beww4W4jc 2016 Point Grey Pictures logo from Sausage Party] Chapter 34: The Final Battle (Meredith follows Ropeslinger out of her house. Ropeslinger looks at her, suddenly stops and starts to grab her neck.) Ropeslinger: 'I'm gonna slice your body parts off one by one. But then, I'm gonna glue them back on so you stay alive, while I hurt you some more. Say your prayers, dumbass! '''Meredith: '''Okay. (she folds her hands) God bless Uncle Zach and Aunt Lucy-- '''Ropeslinger: '''They're next! Right now I'm gonna slice your damn head off! ''(Ropeslinger starts choking Meredith, who begins to suffocate.) 'Wilber (off camera): '''Drop Meredith. ''(Wilber takes out a samurai sword, swings it, points it at Ropeslinger then points it to himself.) 'Wilber: '''I thought I told you. ''I'm the target you're looking for. (Ropeslinger lets go of Meredith and she falls down and stands in front of Wilber. Ainsley, Alexandra, Allie, Alex and Madison show up, gasp, run towards a bush and hide behind it. Ropeslinger puts his right hand on his left fist and rubs it while Wilber does the same thing. Close-up on each one's face. Ainsley, Alexandra, Allie, Alex and Madison are scared, looking at Ropeslinger and Wilber.) 'Ropeslinger: '''Blast off to Mars. This ain't none of your business, Barton. '''Wilber: '''My name isn't Barton. It's Bortz. WILBER F**KING BORTZ! ''(Wilber screams as he charges forward with his sword.) 'Allie: '''Stop! Wilber! You'll hurt Ropeslinger! ''(Wilber and Ropeslinger sword fight.) 'Ropeslinger: '''Oh, yeah? Take this! And that! '''Wilber: '''I'll kill you, asshole! '''Ropeslinger: '''Why you f**king... ''(Wilber grabs Ropeslinger and throws him onto the ground. Ropeslinger gets up, brushes himself off and punches Wilber's right shoulder. Wilber rubs it and throws opioids at Ropeslinger, who has a needle with heroin in it in his right hand.) 'Ropeslinger: '''Here's something for you! ''(Ropeslinger injects heroin into Wilber's right arm.) 'Wilber: '''Owwwww! '''Ropeslinger: '''Oh yeah! '''Wilber (as he is being poisoned): '''Ow, ow, ow. '''Ropeslinger: '(chuckles) Looks like an all you can poison a cat fest. 'Wilber: '''It looks like you chose the wrong feline to poison. ''(Wilber drops his sword, grows claws on his hands and slits Ropeslinger's throat with his claws. Ropeslinger screams and he falls on his legs). 'Ropeslinger (screaming): '''My throoooooat! ''(Ainsley, Alexandra, Allie, Alex and Madison walk up to Wilber and Ropeslinger.) 'Allie: '''Why, Wilber?! Why?! '''Wilber: '''Because this c**ksucker murdered my housemates, so I did it for revenge. ''(Meredith walks up.) 'Meredith: '''That's right. He was wanting to kill me. Wilber right here saved my life. ''(Ropeslinger gets up. Blood is coming out his neck. Everyone looks up while Alexandra, Allie and Alex gasp.) 'Ropeslinger (as his neck bleeds): '''This isn't over, Wilber! I still have some blood in my bleeding neck. If I can't give up, someone will! ''(Ropeslinger starts coughing out blood. His neck stops bleeding and there is a red spot on the grass covered in blood.) 'Ropeslinger: '''Awww, s**t. Oh... ''(Ropeslinger faints and falls to the ground. Ainsley, Alexandra, Allie, Alex and Madison go to aid of him.) 'Allie: '''Ropeslinger! '''Madison: '''No! ''(Ainsley gasps as she, Alexandra, Allie, Meredith, Alex and Madison kneel before Ropeslinger, who coughs up some blood three more times and closes his eyes. His body is covered in blood. Wilber comes close between Madison and Ainsley and they all look down at Ropeslinger's bloody corpse and close their eyes.) 'Wilber: '''Ropeslinger was a good friend and housemate, even though he was mean sometimes. I'll send her housemates a message about it. In the meantime, I'm gonna go watch my housemates recover. ''(Wilber teleports away. Everybody else opens their eyes and stands up. Allie starts crying and hugs Meredith.) Chapter 35: Wilber's Housemates Recover (Cut to the Indian House indoor pool. The Indian family is gathered around the pool with their legs in it. Everyone has their hands on each other's backs.) 'Allie: '''To Ropeslinger. Wilber said he was a good friend and family member, even though he was mean sometimes. '''Mondo, Cloe, Abby, Olivia, Makenzie, Sophia, Kayla, Alyssa, Allie, Pumpkinslinger, Beehiveslinger, Liverslinger, Clampslinger and Spearslinger: '''To Ropeslinger. ''(They all go into the pool.) 'Olivia: '''Zachary should be recovering any minute now. He was in a coma for so long! '''Abby: '''I'll say. '''Cloe: '''I miss him so much. Every night was never the same without him. '''Clampslinger: '(sighs) What she f**king said. I miss showing that guy how sexy I am. (Clampslinger's phone rings.) 'Clampslinger: '''Oh, that must be him. ''(She answers it.) 'Clampslinger: '''Hello? ''(Zachary and Lucy are in a hospital bed together.) 'Zachary: '''Hey, Clampslinger. I called to tell you that my family and I have fully recovered from our injuries from a few days ago. '''Clampslinger (from Zachary's phone): '''That's great! Cloe says she misses you so much. '''Zachary: '''Thanks, Cloe. I miss all of you. '''Clampslinger (from Zachary's phone): '''Aw, thanks, Zach. By the way, is Ropeslinger okay? Wilber raped him. '''Zachary: '''Yeah, he's okay. I was told that he was dead for only a few minutes. '''Clampslinger (from Zachary's phone): '''Nailed it! All right, I have to go. I'll see you some time when you come home, okay? '''Zachary: '''Sounds fair. I love you, Clampslinger. '''Clampslinger (from Zachary's phone): '''Thanks, Zach. I love you, too. Bye! '''Zachary: '''Bye. ''(Zachary hangs up.) 'Lucy: '''Well, I guess we should be released soon. '''Zachary: '''Then we can finally go home. ''(Zachary and Lucy smooch. Cut to Wilber's kitchen. Zachary, Ainsley and Wilber are present.) 'Zachary: '''You know, Ainsley, it's good to be home. After days of being in a coma. '''Ainsley: '''Yeah. Wilber and I missed you so much. In fact, some nights I cried to myself in bed thinking about you. '''Zachary (smiling): '''I know how you felt. When I was dying, I told you how beautiful you were my entire life. '''Ainsley (smiling): '''Aw, thanks. '''Zachary: '''No problem. I'm gonna head to bed and have sex with Lucy for the first time since Ropeslinger murdered us. '''Ainsley: '''Wilber and I gonna head to bed too. (she and Zachary hug) See you in the morning, Zach. '''Zachary: '''Okay. Night, guys. '''Wilber: '''Goodnight, Zach. ''(Ainsley and Wilber head upstairs. Zachary head to his bedroom and closes the door. Lucy is in bed in her bra and panties.) 'Lucy: '''You comin' in? '''Zachary (smiling): '''For the first time since, yes. ''(He takes off his shoes, socks, shirt and pants, and hops into bed on the left of her. They cover themselves in the covers and he holds her.) 'Lucy: '''It's good to be back in bed after a few days. '''Zachary: '''Indeed. So, anything to say to me? '''Lucy: '''Yes. I love you, Zach. '''Zachary: '''I love you too, Lucy. Thanks to Wilber, Ropeslinger has learned a lesson. '''Lucy: '''Hell yeah he has. (smiles) You ready to kiss? '''Zachary (smiling): '''I am. ''(Zachary and Lucy kiss. Cut to Wilber in his bedroom. He is on his bed.) 'Wilber: '''Well, looks like my work here is done. ''(Wilber curls up and closes his eyes.) (Cut to black screen) THE END Chapter 36: End Credits '''Closing Logos *2013 Bad Robot Productions logo Point_Grey_Pictures_closing_logo.jpg BH-Tilt-logo-box.jpg 2007_Hyde_Park_Entertainment_closing_logo.jpg 2013_Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_closing_logo.png Paramount_Pictures_Distributed_By_2013.png Category:Film Transcripts Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Transcripts